Wags
"Well, let's play tag, and this time I'm it!" -Wags from the first episode Wags is one of the main Fuchsia and Friends characters, and her best friend seems to be Mooncat. Her crush is Fire, and he likes her back. She is a beagle mix. Looks ' '''Wags is a pale yellow beagle puppy with black eyes and white spots over her left eye, right foreleg, flank, and tail tip. Personality Wags is friendly, as she greets Barky happily and tries to comfort Fire after Leeks bullied him. She is also playful, as she suggested playing tag in Tag! You're it! and was shown playing some sort of ball game in A New Adventure. She also may be shy, as she didn't tell Mooncat that she was crushing on Fire. Appearances Tag! You're it! Wags is shown greeting Barky near the beginning of ''Tag! You're it! ''Afterwards, she suggests playing tag, and she says she's it. Wags, Barky, Fire, Mooncat, Maggy, and Mango start playing. Barky is doing well at first, but he gets distracted by his reflection in the water. Mango warns him that he was about to get tagged, but Barky didn't listen so Wags tagged him. Then they both ran off and kept playing. A New Adventure After Barky and Fuchsia discuss their encounter with Spot and Rosa, they hear Wags call out, "Ball! Ball!" They look over and see Wags playing some sort of ball game with Mooncat, Leeks, and Ratzy. Barky and Fuchsia come and hang out with Maggy and Fire for a little while. Wags is shown looking at Fire and blushing, and Mooncat asks why she is looking at him like that. Wags says, "No reason," then Leeks bullies Fire. Fire starts crying, and, in an attempt to comfort him, Wags tells him not to listen to Leeks, and says that he's mean. Relationships Friendships Barky The friendship of Wags and Barky began in ''Tag! You're it! ''when Wags and her friends greeted Barky and played tag with him, Wags came up with the idea that they all should play tag in the first place. More use of this friendship was shown in ''A New Adventure ''when Wags unintentionally called Barky and Fuchsia over. If that had not happened, Barky and Fuchsia would have gone home and Part 2 of ''A New Adventure ''would have been different. Fire The friendship of Wags and Fire began in ''Tag! You're it! ''when Fire and Wags played tag together. This friendship became a relationship in ''A New Adventure ''when Wags was seen blushing at Fire shortly before he was bullied. Also, Wags tried comforting Fire after he was bullied, but it had very little effect. Mooncat The friendship of Mooncat and Wags began in (or before) ''Tag! You're it! ''when the two played tag together. Further use of this friendship was shown in ''A New Adventure ''when the two played some sort of ball game together. Mooncat and Wags sat together on the scene when Wags was dreamily looking at Fire, and Mooncat playfully teased Wags about why she was looking at him like that. Maggy The subtle friendship of Maggy and Wags began in (or before) ''Tag! You're it! ''when the two played tag together. Mango The subtle friendship of Wags and Mango began in (or before) ''Tag! You're it! ''when the two played tag together. Ratzy The subtle friendship of Mooncat and Ratzy begin in ''A New Adventure ''when the two played some sort of ball game together. Neutral Relationships Leeks In the beginning of ''A New Adventure, ''Wags and Leeks were shown playing some sort of ball game together. But later in the same episode, Wags openly calls Leeks mean. Trivia * Wags has been mistaken for Fuchsia by fans. * Wags had a high voice in ''Tag! You're it! ''but a lower voice in ''A New Adventure. * Wags' parents or caretakers are unknown. Gallery Coming soon. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Dogs Category:Puppies Category:AirPack Members Category:Tag! You're it! Characters Category:A New Adventure Characters